Zaroori tha
by Candy126
Summary: Hey...Zaineb here m reposting this os sorry for inconvineice... R n R
**Hey guys how r u all?hope everything is good…ok so I thought of writing a new story n hmmm definitely it will be on my fav couple kavi n includes other team members look I HV no experience of writing aactually I never posted any where n it's my first time so agr koi mistake ho to m sorry in advance haan forgive me plz...**

lets start.

 **A boy was sitting on his window pane in seems like he was remembering past,life, happeniness,love,fights,confession,sacrifice,meetings n separation,actually he was thinking of her! Yes Her! For whom he would dead and alive for several times,by whom he was happy ,he could actually live,she was not jst her!she was his life his everything he was alive coz he knew he could meet hr someday n when she didn't come he is jst sitting in his room thinking abt her staring the sky remembering moments spent with her remembering her smile but but when he remembered why she left him he was in such a state thet he cud break anything around him,he just hate her,,,but how?**

At the same time

 **A girl was standing in her balcony looking at the sky remembering him,the one who completed her life,the one who showed her the way to live ,the one who was not only her dream boy but the one who's breaths she cud feel them,the one for whom she cud sacrifice anything belonging to her, she cud leave the world,she cud just die for him n be alive for him…..he was the one for whom she can fight with anyone…he wasn't her love at all but her enthusiasm,her braveness, her life,her heart .her beat….he was the one whom she loved the most…but when she remembered what he has done he cheated him he didn't love her anymore he was in love with someone else,she wasn't her life anymore,she thought that I cant live without him but he he cud live ho cud love he cud enjoy his life…..she just hated him a lot ,,,she just don't want to be with him anymore she just don't wanted to him anywhere in his life,,,,,but could it be possible for her?**

BACKGROUN MUSIC(IF POSSIBLE LISTEN IT)

 **Lafz kitne hi tere pairon se lipte honge**

 **Tune jab aakhiri khat mera jalaya… hoga**

 **Tune jab phool, kitabon se nikaale honge**

 **Dene waala bhi tujhe yaad toh aaya hoga**

Both were thinking abt each other but still they hv love for each other aftr such a big mistake,,,they were still each other's life….

 **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**

 **utarna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi**

 **Bichadna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Zuroori tha ki**

A boy entered in the first boy'room

2nd boy;kavin!

kavin (quickly wiped his tears);hhhaan dushu kya hua

Dushu;kv(seeing his red eyes)tut u ro rha h…wt happened yar? kya hua?

Kv;ary nhi wo to me bas bas wo

Dushu;kya hua?why don't u tell me k tery esa kya hua k u don't me to know abt that

Kv;naa esi koi bat nhi I just I just….u jst forget it m going to sleep n u too sleep we hv to go early as its our first day dude….n (little chuckling) I don't want to a be a part of acp sir's meal!

Dushu(smiled);hmm ok gd nite

Kv;gud nite

N they both slept

A girl entered inside the 1st girls room

2nd girl;purvi tu abhi tk nhi soi kl jaldi jana h

Purvi(wiping her tears);hhhan shreya bas jar hi thi sony

Shreya(saw her tears);purvi! Purvi ur weaping ka hua han?tu mujhy btati kun hi h tery past me hua kya?

Purvi;ary naa me kaha ro rhi houn wo to bas ankh me kuch chala gya tha that's all tu tension n gud nite mujhy neend a rhi h

Shreya(simply nodded);gud nite

And they slept too.

Next morning in cid bureau all were present except purvi(she has gone to submit a file in hq)…all wre busy in doing their work…suddenly bureau door opens n two hansome hunks entered the bureau.

Boys:senior inspector kavin/dushyant reporting on duty sir!

All attention towards them..

Abhi;welcome both of you kesi rhi journey?

Kv;fine sir !n thank u

Daya;hmm…so aj first day acp sir ny btaya tha

Dushu;sir acp sir nhi nazar arhy

Daya;han wo chitrole k sath meeting me h

Kavin;chitrole?u mean dcp sir?

Abhi;daya dono hi ne copes h aram sy hi jany gy na….han dcp sir hi

Both smiled.

Daya;ary ao in sab sy milo,,,,,yeh h senior inspector rajat tum sy senior

Kv/dushu;hello sir

Rajat;hello…nice to meet u

Kv;same here

Daya;meet sachin senior inspector sharing post with u

Dushu;hey..hope kaam acha chaly ga

Sachin;bilkul…

Daya;baqi inspectors shreya,nikhil,vineet,vivek or pankaj or sub inspectors ishita,divya,mayor n vansh…

All;hello sir

Kv/dushu;hey….

Abhi;ary yeh kaha reh gayi

Shreya;sir bas abhi ati hi ho gi

And the nxt monet bureau door opened n a voice came frm behind

Voice;sir yeh file…..

But stopped seeing the face whom she hated n he too saw her the one whom he thought never loved him….both were struck at their place both heartbeats were running fastly both hv tears of hatred both were angry on each other

 **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**

 **utarna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi**

 **Bichadna bhi zaroori tha**

…..but they were disturbed by

Abhi;ary purvi file submit ho gyi…in sy milo ye h senior inspector dushyant or kavin!

The name kavin echoed in her ears…she heard his name after a long time…..

Or kv/dushu is sy milo humari purvi abhi said

Kavin was just standing still,dushyant hit him a alittle with this he came ot of his world

Dushu;hey…(while shaking hand)nice meeting u miss n I must say u r really very beautiful

Purvi(smiled a little);hello sir n same here welcome to cid mumbai

Kavin(forwaded his hand);hhhey….hope k tumhary sath kam kr kr acha lagy ga

Purvi(while placing her hand in his);yaa sure SIR!

Both nodded with hate in their eyes..dushyant noticed that he felt something wrong with both of them…

But the he saw tears in purvi's eyes

Dushu;hey..wts wrong purvi?why ru weaping?

Purvi;nothing sir(to duo) sir file submit ho gi h…meri tabiyat thik nhi me ghar ja skti houn

Duo(while seeing her condition);han jao aram kro or doc k pas ho ana hmmm

Purvi;ji sir

And she left were shocked by her behavior coz how much pain she was suffering with she never asked for a leave….bt today she came for only one hour….strnge!

Kavin(also tears in his eyes);dushu m going to café…I hv an headache bye!

Dushu;ary par…

All were shocked by their behavior….but dushyant sensed something really wrong but he kept quite n waited for the right time..

Duo;in dono ko hua kay?

Dushu;pta lagana pary ga lagta h dono janty h ik dusry ko

Abhi;han tabhi to handshake krty huay bhi kanp rhy thy

Daya;ary wo choro yeh nhi dekah dono ki ankhon me ansoo thy

All were in deep thought coz both of them were imp for them

Rajat;ary dushyant tumhy bhi nhi pta tum to kavin k best friend us ny kuch to btaya ho ga na or shreya purvi ny bhi kyanhi btaya?

Dushu;nhi sir…blky kavin to hr rat rota ha maagr kkabhi btata nhi k ku

Shreya;sir purvri bhi yehi halaat h

Duo;hmm….chalo filhal kam karo phir dekhty h in dono ka mamla

All started doing there work.

Purvi was going through the corridor when a hand pulled her towards tried to free her self n about to scream but the person kept his hand on her mouth. He was kavin!purvi was felt relive seeing him.

Kavin;how dare u?tum yaha kya kr rhi ho han?

Purvi(removing his hand frm her mouth);what the…..u!tum sajhty kya ho khud ko yeh koi tarika h kya kisi sy bat krny ka?

Kavin;me ny pocha tum yaha kya kr rhi ho?

Purvi;me yaha kya kr rhi ho? yaha aye ho!

Kavin;tum kyun bar bar mujhy apni shakal dekhati ho? Nafrat krta houn tum sy nafarat u get that!

Purvi(in anger n tears in her eyes);jitni nafrat tum krty ho na us sy hazar guna zyada nafrat h mujhy tum sy samjhy!or me tumhari zindagi me nhi ai tum aye ho…..meri jaan chor do ab bas boht ho gya

Kavin (hold purvi arms tighly to which she scream in pain);tumhy lagta h k tum boht achi ho ?

Purvi;ahh ahh…kavin leave me mujhy dard ho rha h

Kavin;dard han?matlab bhi pta h?

Purvi(in hurted tone);me to janti houn kavin magar shayad tum nhi janty k dard kya hota h..

Kavin;mujhy apni shakal bhi mat dekhana samjhi?

Puriv;or tum kabhi mery samny mat anaa…..

Both eyes hv tears they both were feeling hurted,betttrayed ,…they love each so much how cud they hate each were those whose love story was known by everyone…people used to give examples of there love ….it was indeed a true love….but in the end it just WAS!not now…..

Both moved in opposite moved to bureau n purvi went to her car while crying…

 **Zuroori tha ki**

 **Hum dono tawaaf-e-aarzoo karte**

 **Magar phir aarzu'on ka**

 **bikharna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**

 **utarna bhi zaroori tha**

In bureau

Kavin entered n directly went to his desk.

All thought of not to ask anything now.

On the other hand purvi went inside her room n locked threw herself on bed n cried God!she loved him sooo much but what happened was totally slept there while weeping.

Bureau work was finished n kavin n dushu were moving towards parking lot.

Dushu;mm…kavin!(he saw him lost somewhere else)

Kavin(with a jerk);hhhaan what happens dushu?

Dushu;m I ur best friend?

Kavin;what does that mean han?

Dushu;u nvr hide anything frm me na?

Kavin;of course bro…but what happen plz clear me.

Dushu;look kv!dont get hyper I just wanna say …I just wanna ….

Kavin;say it dushu!

Dushu;kavin do u know purvi?

On hearing her he was loved her sooo much for him she comes first always n now his best friend is asking him do he know her?know?really she was his first n last was his world his everything she wasn't just his love but whom for he was alive!

Dushu shook him a little:dude kaha kho gaya me kuch puch rha houn

Kavin(coming to senses) ;naa kahi nhi

Dushu;so u know her right?

Kavin;nope…I don't know her(he said it with so much hurt n pain)

Dushu sensed something really wrong;okk chl ghr chlty hain

Kavin;hmm

They drove off to their home.

Shreya went to see purvi but saw her sleeping her room was messed up purvi was in such a a condition that she everything on came near her n caressed her hair n said:I have to get all info regarding it…I cant see my best friend in such suituation

She cleaned the room n went frm there.

At 2;00am kavi were think same thing their first meeting, moments n bitter memories.

Flashback

Kavi were studying in the same was in love with purvi at the very first sight.n purvi too loved him from the first knew each others day kavin propse her…..

Kavin;purvi u r the first girl whom I think is just perfect I m in love with u since the first day I really love u!i won't ask u to be my love but my purvi will be my life?

Purvi(in tears of happiness);yes!yes!yes…I love u too kavin

Both hugged each other n it was the start of their new life

Present

Purvi;the day u propse me was the day which I can never forget u r my life kavin

Kavin;that day u were my life..i was alive for u I know the real meaning of life u r my everything purvi everthing

Both were holding the lockects they gave to each other n were lost in past

Flashback

Purvi was standing in balcony staring the stars…she felt his arms on her waist she knew it was him. He brought a half heart shaped locket from behind n held it in front of looked at the locket n smiled widely,she turned n hugged helped her wore that smiled.

Then purvi brought out a half heart shaped locket from behind n showed it to smiled n took the locket from her hand n kissed on her forehead. N they hugged each other.

Present

They still holding their lockets

 **Bataao yaad hai tumko**

 **Woh jab dil ko churaya tha**

 **Churaai cheez ko tumne**

 **Khuda ka ghar banaya tha**

 **Woh jab kehte thhe**

 **Mera naam tum tasbih mein padhte ho**

 **Mohabbat ki Namaazo ko**

 **qara karne se darte ho**

Purvi;I still have this locket n I promised u that I would never forget it but you?that day you really forced me to threw it!i just hate u

Kavin;I have ur locket purvi I promised u that I would never remove it from my neck but that day u really forced me to do it but I cant coz that wasn't my mistake I donno that wo misunderstanding humary relationship ko khatam kr de gi…I hate u purvi coz u never understood me…

 **Magar ab yaad aata hai**

 **Woh baatein thi mahaz baatein**

 **Kahin baaton hi baaton mein**

 **Mukarna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**

 **Utarna bhi zaroori tha**

flashback

purvi was calling kavin as she wanted to tell him that she is joing he wasn't picking up his tried several times but he didn't pick was worrying about his rushed to his house but she stopped seeing him with a girl,she saw him through window.

A girl was hugging kavin n they were laughing on 's intentions were not good n kavin didn't understand the girl tried to be close with him she was succeded but purvi opened the door n kavin n girl was shocked

Kavin;purvi?tum yaha kesy

Purvi;kyu me nhi a skti wesy yeh kon h?

Kavin;riya mery sath ik case me thi….

Purvi;bas friends ya kuch or?

Kavin;matlab kya ha purvi?

Purvi;yehi k good friends chipkty nhi h

Kavin;look purvi esa kuch nhi h she was just kidding ok

Purvi;kavin tum bat ko samjho yeh achi nhi h

Riya(with crocodile tears);kavin kon h yeh?n what she is saying han?

Kavin;riya tum ro mat…or purvi whats the matter with u han?kya hua ha?btao jaan

Purvi(angry);tum plz is sy door rha yeh…

Kavin(loudly);just shut up purvi what the hell is with u?shes my friend ok

Purvi;(loudly)she is just…

Kavin(raised his hand in order to slap her);purvi…

Purvi was shocked by his beahvior she never thought that he could do this with her n kavin too was very angry on him how could he do this to his life

Kavin;pppurvi m sorry look we will sort it out hmmm

Purvi;no u just do ur own work m going forever

Kavin;no purvi plzz me sorry bol rha hun na

Purvi;sorry?bas!m sorry kavin but agr tum ny dobara esa kiya to phir?m going bye

Kavin;no m sorry me really do

Purvi;no…

N she was hurted n he was angry that what ho has done.

Riya;kavin m sorry meri wajha sy

Kavin;nhi tumhari ghalti nhi h

Riya ;kavin u she don't deserve u hmm…leave her

Kavin(looking the locket);I thnik u should leave

Riya;hmm good night n take care

Kavin closed the door n went to bed

Both were remebering the incident.

Present

Kavin;u left with no reason n u never come back again why? Purvi akhir kyun kiya esa

Purvi;tum ny acha anhi kiya kavin u did wrong but stilli thought to ms did but u replied the worst thing ever.

Flashback

Purvi standing on balcony messege kv

"m really sorry my love .i was soo stupid.i just wanna apologize can we meet today?plzzzz

Your purvi

Kavin n riya were sitting in car n kavin'mobile beeped,without looking to id he just put it placed the mobile on side n read the msg she replied without kavin'notice

"you don't deserve me I don't want any relationship with you just stay out of my life n never msg me again".

Purvi got the was hurted she just cired a loud….

A song was playing which completeely desribes their suituation

 **Lafz kitne hi tere pairon se lipte honge**

 **Tune jab aakhiri khat mera jalaya… hoga**

 **Tune jab phool, kitabon se nikaale honge**

 **Dene waala bhi tujhe yaad toh aaya hoga**

Riya rested her head on his arm n kavin was seems to be lost somewhere else.

Riya pov;I steal ur kavin purvi…now he is mine…..i ruined ur relationship

N she smiled evilly

Present

Purvi;The moment I got ur msg was the happiest thing but when I read it I thought u don't need me now n I moved on but now u r again in front of me

Kavin;that was day frm which I started to move on as riya with my friend coz u didn't text me n now u r in front of me again…

 **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**

 **utarna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi**

 **Bichadna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Zuroori tha ki**

 **Hum dono tawaaf-e-aarzoo karte**

 **Magar phir aarzu'on ka**

 **bikharna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**

 **utarna bhi zaroori tha**

Both slept while remebering the bitter moments.

Next morning in bureau

Dushu n shreya were discussing entered they asked about whats going on

Dushu;sir me or shreya kavin or purvi k past k bary me pta lagay n u know what they both studied in same college n we have taken time from their principal e would tell us all.

Duo;that's good!yehprob bhi solve ho

Kavin n purvi entered the bureau one by one n directly went to desk after greeting others.

All four sighed.

Daya;dushu tum jao or kam khtamkr k ana hmm

Dushu;han sir

Kavin;kya hua dushu r u going somewhere

Abhi;han wo isy kahbri sy milny jana h go dushu….kavin tum plz data to update krdo

Kavin;ok sir

Dushu went to meet told him that kavi love story was famous in college everyone knew about them they were in love with each other but one day something happened after that he never saw kavi together.

Dushu;thnx sir

Dushu(while comin out);both were in love?the knew each othe r them dushyant himeraj u r going to sort it now

He went to bureau n told plan to everyone ofcourse except kavi

At 5;00pm

Purvi received a msg from unknown no.

"if u want to see kavin alive…to is moonlight resort py pohanch jao sharp 8;00pm"

Purvi;WTH…m not going….but if it really happens? M going

Kavin too received a msg

"if u want ur life back meams ur purvi alive…to moonlight resort py pohanch jana 8;00pm"

Kavin;m not going…but if purvi was in danger then?no I cant take risk m going

Dushu smiled seeing them:now it time for confession!

They reached the resort but they didn't see each other.

Waiter 1 to kavin;sir ap ko wo 3rd floor room 201 me bulaya h

Kavin;but

Waiter 1;hope u enjoy!

Waiter 2 to purvi;mam ap ko 3rd floor room 201 me bulaya h

Purvi;ary par…

Waiter 2;hope u enjoy!

Kavin was already entered the room n saw him

Purvi;tum...or tum thik to ho

Kavin;me tum….tum thik to ho

Purvi;mujhy kya ho ga? Tumhari jaan ko khatara ha

Kavin;meri jan ko dimaag thik h tumhari jan ko khatra h

Purvi;what?

Kavin;han someone text me n m here

Purvi;someone also text me n m here

Kavin/purvi;but who

Voice;hum

They turned towards voice.

Kavin;dushu

Purvi;shreya

Dushu;yep we r here guys...kya yar tum log pagal ho bilkul khud ko hi bhul gye

Kavin;WTH is this dushu ?

Shreya;purvi didn't tell me na but I hv ur past right now.

Purvi;what past?

Dushu;shreya usy ly kr ao

Shreya brought her in

Kavin;riya?

Purvi;yeh yeha kya kr rhi h

Dushu;yeh sab is ki wajh sy tum log 5 saal sy juda sirf is ki wajh sy thy

Kavin;kya keh rha h dushu?

Shreya;he is right sir!purvi yeh sab is riya ny tumhary college k dean k pas gey n he told us k tumhari life me riya bhi thi n we got her

Dushu;n she told us about all that how she has done it only to get kavin n we arrested her

Kavin;omg riya kay yeh sach h?

Riya;han kavin yeh sach h but(crying)yeh sab me ny tumhy pany k liye kiya I love u kavin I love u so much but yeh purvi!she snatched u frm me…I will kill her(she tried to move towards purvi but kavin slapped her)

Kavin;u know what meri sab sy bari mistake thi k I trusted u.i left purvi for u? I just couldn't…..what I have done I cant belive …just take her away

Shreya gave riya to police n returned.

Purvi was standing still don't know whats going on she was all strucked at her place

Dushu went towards kavin n said;ab kya soch rha h larki samny h utha k bhag ja(he chuckled)

Kavin went towards purvi:ppurvi m really sorry..i..i don't know k what m going to say but one thing is that m really sorry…I know yeh boht hcoty lafz h tumhy bolny k liy coz me shayad is qabil bhi k tun sy maafi mang sakoun pr phir bhi m sorry

Purvi;kavin bas karo tum phir chaly jao gy or me phir tumhy samjhati rhaoun gi..behtr h na k sab khtam kry…

Kavin;nhi purvi esa mat ro tum janti nhi ho k me ny yeh 5 saal kesy guzar h din raat sirf tumhary bary me sochta tah..boht koshish ki tumhy bhulany tum sy dur jany ki but me na kr saka mujhy to esa lagta tha k me tumhary bina kuch nhi houn me tumhary baghair nhi jee skta I love u I love more n I love u most…plzz be back in my life plzz forgive me m really a stupid ine I know that…

Kavin fell on his keens.n he joined his hands in front of could purvi see him like that?

She too sit down n hugged him tight…n she wept letting all her pain to vanish…kavin too hugged her tight….purvi felt something struck in her moved a little….

N there they saw their lockets were struck with each othe forminf a complete heart….both smiled kavin kissed on her forehead….n they both cry in each others arms….

 **Wahi hai sooratein apni**

 **Wahi main hoon, wahi tum ho**

 **Magar khoya huaa hoon main**

 **Magar tum bhi kahin gum ho**

 **Mohabbat mein dagha ki thi**

 **So kaafir the so kaafir hain**

 **Mili hain manzilein phir bhi**

 **Musaafir thhe, musaafir hain**

 **Tere dil ke nikaale hum**

 **Kahaan bhatke, kahaan pahunche**

 **Magar bhatke toh yaad aaya**

 **Bhatakna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Mohabbat bhi zaroori thi**

 **Bichhadna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Zaroori tha ki**

 **Hum dono tawaaf-e-aarzoo karte**

 **Magar phir aarzu'on ka**

 **Bikharna bhi zaroori tha**

 **Teri aankhon ke dariya ka**

 **Utarna bhi zaroori tha**

Here dushu n shreya were having tears….

Kavin n purvi got up

Kavin;thnx dushu shreya…tum log soch nhi skty k tum nyi kitna bra ehsan kiya h mujh py

Dushu;chal bay nautanki….dost ko thnx bolta ha….(n he hugged him)

Shreya(hugged purvi);tu na ik dum pagal h bta nhi skti thi kya?pagal

Purvi just hugged her tight.

Shreya;I think dushyant sir humay jan chahiye love birds ko ik sath bethny dety h

Kavi blushed…

Kavin;no we r coming

N kavin wrap his arm around purvi n say:chalo

Dushu;lets go then n we need a treat come shreya

Kavin to purvi;I love u!

Purvi;I love u more!

Kavin;I love u mosttt!

N they smiled n went out while holding each others hand….

And there was only onething left

" **TRUE LOVE ISN'T EASY,BUT IT MUST BE FOUGHT FOR.**

 **BECAUSE ONCE YOU FIND IT ,IT CAN NEVER BE REPLACED."**


End file.
